07 Revisited: How Peter vs Sylar Should've Been
by Mike Coppola
Summary: This is how the Peter vs. Sylar fight should've been in the episode .07%! Peter and Sylar both use more of their powers and more of their brains. Mohinder helps Peter out during the fight as well. It's definitely exciting! Enjoy!


**.07 REVISITED: HOW PETER VS. SYLAR SHOULD'VE BEEN**

Peter enters Mohinder's apartment, obviously looking for Mohinder.

"Mohinder?" he calls out.

Noone's there. Peter continues walking in confusion. Then, he feels something hit his hair. He doesn't know what to expect. Peter touches his hair and sees blood.

"My blood?" he thinks to himself.

Another drop of blood hits his face. He rubs it off and looks up. His face fills with horror as he looks up. Mohinder is telekinetically pinned to the ceiling, blood dripping from his mouth. Mohinder is weak, the only word he can get out is "Sylar!"

Sylar? Peter remembers Sylar from homecoming, the man who threw those lockers at him. This is going way too fast for him. Suddenly, Peter hears a faint footstep and quickly turns around. Sylar is there.

"I remember you!" Sylar exclaims with an evil voice.

Immediately, Sylar throws Peter into the wall, also with telekinesis. Now, Sylar is pinning Peter to the wall and Mohinder to the ceiling. Sylar grabs Peter's face and examines him, like he's a lab rat or something. Sylar continues observing, much to Peter's discomfort.

"You're like me, aren't you? I'd like to see how that works."

What does he mean by that? Peter is trying to be confident, but his eyes are full of fear. Breathing heavily, Peter worries about Sylar's next move. Sylar slowly raises his hand, index finger extended. Peter is even more afraid now. What could he possibly be doing?

"Is he going to cut open my head?" Peter thinks.

Sylar does exactly that. He begins cutting open Peter's head. For Peter, it's the most painful feeling of his life. As Sylar continues to cut, Peter screams as loud as he can. The pain is unbearable. Blood drips to the floor, and shortly afterward, a piece of his hair. Sylar finishes cutting, but to his surprise, Peter exhibits one of his powers. Peter's ready now, he knows he will heal himself. Sylar looks in confusion as Peter's cut wound heals itself. It's his only chance to strike. Peter takes hold of the opportunity and flings Sylar across the room with telekinesis. Sylar crashes into a desk and it falls on him. Glass breaks everywhere on the floor. Mohinder falls from the ceiling and Peter lands on the floor. Mohinder looks at him in awe, Peter looks back and sees that he's okay. Sylar opens his eyes and gets up. Sylar looks at Mohinder.

"No, no, I'm not done with him yet," Sylar says menacingly.

Peter sees that he's about to strike again.

"Think of a power, think of a power, come on!" Peter thinks.

The first power Peter can think of using is invisibility, which he obtained from his mentor, Claude. Sylar looks around in shock, but trying to maintain his coolness. The invisible Peter looks to Mohinder.

"Maybe if I can just get over to him, I can turn Mohinder invisible too. Then we can get out of here," Peter thinks.

"How do I attack an invisible man?", Sylar thinks, "The glass, it's convenient enough to work."

Slowly, Sylar lifts the pieces of glass in front of him using telekinesis. He uses his enhanced hearing to find where Peter's at. Peter is slowly making his way over to Mohinder, unaware of Sylar's hearing power. Peter continues facing forward, just in case a piece of glass flies toward him.

"Where are you?" Sylar thinks, clearly angered.

"Almost there," Peter thinks.

Peter takes a step toward Mohinder. Sylar hears this loud and clear.

"There you are," Sylar satisfactorily thinks.

Before Peter can reach and grab Mohinder's arm, Sylar shoots the pieces of glass at him. Peter instinctively looks at the piece of glass hurling toward him. Mohinder moves out of the way to avoid getting hit. All the pieces of glass hit the wall, except one. The invisible Peter somehow stops the piece of glass flying toward him with telekinesis.

"Deja vu," Peter thinks, still in shock.

Peter used invisibility and telekinesis at the same time. Peter turns visible and Sylar looks both angry and shocked. The piece of glass drops to the floor and breaks into even smaller pieces.

"Enough of this," Sylar declares, still trying to stay cool.

Think of a power, think of a power. Peter remembers that Hiro Nakamura can bend time and space. Peter an absorb other people's powers. Maybe he can freeze time too. Peter begins to concentrate. Sylar notices this. With a smirk, Sylar telekinetically throws Peter into the wall. Sylar threw him so hard that Peter actually broke through the wall. He lands in a seemingly empty apartment room and appears to be knocked out. Suddenly, the air gets cold. Sylar and Mohinder can see each other's breaths. The ground slowly begins to freeze. The ice makes it's way over to the hole in the wall. Mohinder stops this by tackling Sylar to the ground. The two struggle for a moment. In this moment, Peter wakes up and sees Mohinder attacking Sylar.

"Mohinder, no!" Peter thinks.

Peter doesn't speak, realizing that Sylar might hear him. Peter gets up and walks to the hole. Sylar throws Mohinder across the room. Mohinder lands and is knocked out. Sylar gets up and notices that Peter isn't outside the room anymore. Sylar hears something to his left and turns in that direction. Peter is there. Peter and Sylar both extend their arms and try to use telekinesis. The energy of the telekinesis is colliding in the middle. This prevents either of them from throwing each other. Both are struggling, the energy between them is growing. A rumbling sound can be faintly heard. The walls around them begin cracking. They're only small cracks, but it's still causing an effect. The windows crack. This diverts Peter's attention to Mohinder. Peter sees that Mohinder is knocked out, but also that he's by a window. Peter glances over there without Sylar really noticing. The energy grows stronger, the cracks become larger, and the windows all break simultaneously. Sylar ignores it and continues focusing on Peter.

"If only I could just get over there quickly enough," Peter strategically thinks.

Suddenly, Peter flies forward toward Mohinder. He hits Sylar on his way there and sends Sylar back. The energy of the telekinesis is so strong that the wall behind where Peter was at blows open. Now another wall has a hole. Peter flies toward Mohinder, grabs him, and flies them both out the empty window. Sylar gets up and runs toward the window in shock. Peter and Mohinder have already flown pretty far. Sylar sighs.

"I'll get them later," Sylar says.

He remembers seeing Isaac Mendez's name before. He knows where Isaac's at. With this knowledge, Sylar grins evilly.


End file.
